scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
High Society Scooby
| nextepisode= Party Arty }} High Society Scooby is the third episode of the first season of Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! Premise When Dr. Phineus Phibes decides to kidnap three world-famous inventors from a high society country club awards ceremony, Scooby and Shaggy must join the club to protect them. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Scooby-Doo * Shaggy Rogers Supporting characters: * Robi * Dr. Albert Shaggleford * Bink Bushnell * Dr. Eisenhorn * Dr. Von Puten * Dr. Blantz Villains: * Dr. Phineus Phibes * Agent 1 * Agent 2 * Agent 3 * Agent 8 * Agent 11 * Miscellaneous agents * Dr. Trebla Other characters: * Lion * Mrs. Rogers Locations * Shaggleford Manor * Phibes Fortress * Smarmington Briar Country Club Objects * Enlarged hoagie * Hamburgers * Scooby Snacks * Rocket Pop Vehicles * Mystery Machine * Ice cream truck * Agent 1 and 2's van Cast Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). Opening credits * Developed By: Ray DeLaurentis * Supervising Producer: Eric Radomski * Story Editor: Ray DeLaurentis * Associate Producer: Michelle Pniewski * Written By: Scott Kreamer * Directed By: Jeff Allen Closing credits * Music By: Mutato Muzika * Theme Written and Performed By: Mark Mothersbaugh * Main Title Design: Eric Radomski * Main Title Animation: Six Point Harness Studios * Casting & Voice Direction: Kelly Ward * Starring the Voices Of: Jeff Bennett as Dr. Phibes, Agent # 2 and Dr. Eisenhorn, Scott Menville as Shaggy and Dr. Trebla, Jim Meskimen as Robi, Agent # 1 and Bink Bushnell, Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo and Agent # 3 * Also starring the voice of: Casey Kasem as Uncle Albert * Based Upon Characters Created By: Hanna-Barbera Productions * Storyboard: Mike Borkowski, Tim Eldred, Mike Milo * Storyboard Revision: Abe Audish, Bill Waldman * Timing Supervisor: James Tim Walker * Animation Timing: Rich Collado, R. Michel Lyman, Fred Miller, Herb Moore * Character Design: Lois M. Lee * Character Clean-Up: Richard Smitheman * Prop Design: Bruce H. Largent, Lance Falk * Background Design: Jeff Starling, Cynthia Ignacio Alex McCrae * Background Paint: Chu-Hui Song, Bi-Wei Tronolone * Production Manager: Jason Wyatt * Assistant Production Manager: Judge Plummer * Production Intern: Darin Suthapong * Director of Ink & Paint: Geno DuBois * Color Stylist: Linda Redondo * Mark-Up/Painters: Kim Bowen, Eric Nordberg * Animatic: Justin Schultz * Checking: Jan Browning, Susan Burke, Chuck Gefre, Chuck Martin, Teri McDonald, Denise M. Mitchell, Justin Schultz * Vice President of Post Production: Tim Iverson * Post Production Coordinator: Michael Miscio * Director of Technical Operations: Bradford H. Keatts * Film Editor: Myra Owyang * Assistant Editor: Donnell Ebarrete * Supervising Online Editor: Bradford H. Keatts * Online Editor: Christopher D. Lozinski * Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: Mark A. Keatts * Supervising Recording Engineer: Edwin O. Collins * Recording Facility: Warner Bros. Animation * Recording Machine Operators: Michele Beeson, Jeff O. Collins * Dialogue/ADR Editors: Kelly Ann Foley, Mike Garcia * Sound Reading: Wilson Martinez, Fred Salinas * Post Production Sound Services: Hacienda Post * Sound Supervisors: Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE, Tom Syslo * Re-Recording Mixers: Doug Andorka, Timothy J. Borquez, C.A.S. * Sound Editors: Daisuke Sawa, Tony Orozco, Eric Freeman, Brian Mars, Keith Dickens, Mark Howlett * Animation Services: Digital Emation, Inc (Steven S.H. Yoon) * Supervising Director: Ki Yong Bai * Animation Director: Yoon Bai Kim * Layout Artists: Byung Joon Jun, Yung Gyoon Yoo * Key Animation: Yong Hwan Jun, Seung Woon Shin, Sang Joon Choi, Kyung Ja Kim, Kyung Wook Min, Soo Kyung Jang, Sang Hoon Jun * Background Director: Jong Nam Kim * Model Checkers: Yung Sun Lee, Eun Kyung Kim * Assistant Animation: Jung Ok Bai, Soo Yung Ko, Sung Kwon Gang * Final Checker: Yong Joon Jin * Color Stylist: Me Ae Lee * Composition: Jung Mi Seo * Production Staff: Scarlet Soo-Kyung Kim, Agatha Sarim Kim * Production Administration: Marci Gray, Tammy Middleton, Tita Ortega, Alyson Ruppel, Renee Toporzysek, Amy E. Wagner * Casting Administrator: Liz Carroll * Vice President of Music: Suzi Civita * Production Accounting: Athena Christianakis, Yolanda Magallanes * Business & Legal Affairs: Dan Butler, Julie Moskovitz, Bonnie Negrete, Andrea Parrish, Peter Steckelman * Production Supervision: Margaret M. Dean, Toshi Hiruma, Howard Schwartz * Development & Creative Supervision: Kim Christianson-Olds * Production Management: Andy Lewis * Executives in Charge of Production for Kids' WB!: Betsy McGowen, Dana Cluverius * Executive Producers: Joseph Barbera, Sander Schwartz * Special Thanks to Joe Ruby and Ken Spears * Warner Bros. Animation * This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized, duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminial prosecution. * Dolby Surround * © 2006 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. * All Rights Reserved * Country of first publication United States of America. * Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. is the author of this film/motion picture for the purposes of Article (15) 2 of the Berne Convention and all national laws given effect thereto. * Warner Bros. Animation * www.warnerbros.com Notes/trivia * TBA Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * None known. In other languages Home media * Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue!: Volume 1 DVD released by Warner Home Video on October 30, 2007. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: Volume 3 - Hello Mummy DVD released by Warner Home Video on September 1, 2009. Quotes External links * TBA | series= Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! Season 1 | after= Party Arty }} }} Category:Episodes featuring Agent 1 Category:Episodes featuring Agent 2 Category:Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! season 1 episodes